Kyle Tobias
Appearance Kyle Tobias is average in appearance, with the only exception being a distinctive American appearance. Possessing blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Kyle stands out against the many other Shinigami. Kyle also has a large scar on his chest from when his soul chain was torn form his body prior top becoming a Shinigami. Personality Kyle has a calm and collected personality, often at odds with his young age. While young, Kyle possess an oddly high talent for battle. Kyle is usually seen with a happy or content look, showing that, depsite the threat of death, Kyle is happy with his lot in life. Kyle is a capable leader, often being able to make heat of the moment decisions without losing his head. Kyle has shown overwhelming devotion to his squad members, and even more to his wife Shino and his daughter Amalda. Kyle has shown overwhelming grief after being forced to kill Shino and leave his daughter Amalda in the care of Yamamoto. Synopsis Before Arc During the before arc, thirteen years before the Hollowfication Incident, Kyle was killed by a car. The Driver was killed moments before by a passing Hollow. The Hollow attacked Kyle attempting to claim a second meal. Kyle was cornered and in a fit of primal instinct attacked the Hollow. The Hollow Struck and tore the Soul CHain from Kyle's chest, causing his soul to begin disintegrating. Kyle was brought to his inner world and, after a brief ordeal, awakened his powers as a Shinigami. Shortly after slaying the Hollow, Kyle was found by the then lieutenant Sousuke Aizen. After being brought to Seireitei, Kyle was brought before Captain-General Yamamoto. After judging his abilities Yamamoto ranked him as a low level lieutenant or a high level third seat. Kyle then meets his Captain, and future wife, Shino Nakazume. MORE TO COME Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Specialist: Kyle focuses more on using his zanpakuto than using kidou. Shunpo Specialist: Kyle's skill with Shunpo is so great that, to anyone with lower level abilities, it appears that he is dashing in every direction at once. Knowledge of Bakudo: Kyle leans more towards the binding nature of Kidou, forsakening Hadou. Natural Combatant: Kyle has an almost unnerving ability to remain himself in combat, rarely if ever losing his head and panicing. However, when his speed is matched or exceeded by an opponent, Kyle begins to worry and make mistakes. Zanpakuto Lisianthus (Eternal Breeze) When sealed Lisianthus takes the form of a pair of identical Ninto. Lisianthus is strange compared to most Zanpakuto in that, she prefers to be adressed as Sia as opposed to Lisianthus claiming, "I hate the way that name sounds! Almost like some stupid flower!" Lisianthus takes the form of a young woman wearing a long white scarf, sckirt, shirt and a pair of ribbons, one around her right arm, the other around her left thigh. * Shikai: Triggered by the command, "Gust Forth". :Shikai: In it's released state, Lisianthus becomes a body length great sword with a cross guard the extends a foot before the blade begins. The blade represents the crashing force of the wind, instead of the elegant dance. ** Shikai Special Ability: Kazeheki Shikon, (lit. Wind Slicing Fang.) Kyle fires a tumbling crescent of condensed air at his oppnents. ** Shikai Special Ability 2: Distortion. By raising his right hand up and focusing, Kyle is able to disrupt the air flow between himself and an opponent, literally threading away incoming energy based attacks. * Bankai: Yohtsu Ohindo Lisianthus (Four Eternal Breezes) When Kyle releases his bankai, his current blade shatters and stirs up the air around him, hiding him behind a veil of dust. When the dust clears, Kyle is revealed to be holding a pair of large, wave patterened sword, each the length of his leg. He also has another pair of the same blades floating behind him. These weapons are used simultaneously, within arms reach. ** Bankai Special Ability: Kazeheki Shikon and Distortion abilities are enhanced dramatically. ** Bankai Special Ability 3: Overcast. Kyle shunpos in four directions simultaneously, resulting in him splitting into four tangible Kyle's, each wielding one of his bankai swords. All for are real and can attack independantly. This abilitu is very taxing and dangerous. ** Bankai Special Ability 4: Kazeheki Ono (lit. Wind Slicing Hatchet) Effectivly a close range Kazeheki Shikon. Kyle "sheathes" his weapons behind his back and focuses his reiatsu. The four swords spin and then shatter, forming two sets of disjointed white wings. The energy then threads into Kyle's hands, forming a large white saber of pure reiatsu. Kyle then attacks at max speed, cleaving his opponents in half. Trivia The actual story, BLEACH:Another Side, Another Story, can be found here. http://darkstrings.deviantart.com/art/BLEACH-ASAS-Ch-1-97330129 Category:Fourteenth Category:Squadron Category:Division Category:Captain Category:Lieutenant